Chibi Scouts: Stars
by PrincessMinako1
Summary: What would happen if all the chibi scouts died? What would there mothers do?Read and find out! Please Read and Review
1. Part One

12/27/01  
Chibi Scouts: Stars  
By: Princess Mina  
Edited by: Sailor Pluto  
Rating: PG  
  
Author/disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chibi Scouts or any Sailor Moon   
characters except for the ones which I created myself. The Chibi Scouts,   
except Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
Part One:  
  
Rini was walking home from a wonderful day of school. *Nothing can make   
this a bad day!* Rini thought.  
As Rini was walking and thinking she saw the rest of the Chibi Scouts   
walking home.  
"Hey Rini! Why are you smiling so big?" Asked little Ariel.  
"Yeah, why? Did you kiss a boy? YUCK!" Gloria stated.  
"Yeah, make that double!" Said Annika.  
"No you two, I did not kiss a boy. Actually the famous Startshooters are   
in my class!" Rini said as her eyes turned starry.  
"Rini, you have to be joking. The Starshooters are only the best band in   
all of Tokyo." Gloria said. Now she and Rini had their hands together in   
a dreamy state.  
"Who are you guys talking about?" Ariel asked curiously.  
Both Rini and Gloria just stared at her as if she was dumb or something.  
"They my friend are only the best new pop band of the 31st Century!" Rini   
and Gloria both said.  
"Oh...brother!" said Daisy with a sweat drop.  
"I can't believe this!" Gloria exclaimed as she and Rini were running all   
the way home.  
"I am sorry I even asked!" Yelled Ariel.  
"Let's just get home." Hope said gracefully.  
"Yes, lets!" Faith agreed.  
That night at the Palace Dinner, Rini was telling everyone about the new   
students.  
"Mom, did you know tht the new students at our school are actually stars?   
See there's Leah, and she seems to be their leader, she is into cheerleading   
and the dance team. While Alisa is into music and art clubs, and Trinity is   
into computers, and cooking, and see Leah sits next to me in History, and   
Trinity is in my computer class and Alisa is in most of my classes."  
"Okay, Rini, calm down dear. You havn't eaten a bite." Said Serenity.  
"Yes ma'am." Rini said.  
After dinner all the kids went outside to play while the adults just   
socialized.  
"I havn't seen Rini talk so much about one group of people." Serenity stated.  
"She talks about them just as Mina did the Starlights when we were younger!"   
Lita observed, as she was trying to hold back a laugh.   
"Yeah, but Mina was not the only one, Lita." Raye said.  
"And you can talk?" Lita asked.  
"Those were the days, weren't they ladies?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah, they sure were!" Serenity agreed. "Do you guys even think about what   
happened to the Starlights?"  
"Sometimes, but I try not to let it bother me." Mina said.  
"Me too." Lita agreed.  
"Those were some fun times." said Amy.  
"Some were, but we have moved on."  
"Aaaaahhhhh!!!" A voice screamed from outside the Palace.  
"What was that?" Serenity asked as everyone was running to the door...  
To be continued..  
  
Author/disclaimer: I want to thank everyone again for another lovely story, I   
hope you all enjoyed it! I have big plans for this story! 


	2. Part Two

1/11/02  
Chibi Scouts: Stars  
By: Princess Mina  
Edited by: Sailor Pluto  
Rating: PG  
  
Author/disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chibi Scouts or any Sailor Moon characters except for the ones which I created myself. The Chibi Scouts, except Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
Part Two:  
All Serenity could think was: *Please don't let it be any of the children!*  
She and the rest of the scouts were running down the palace hallway and through the palace doors.  
"NOOOO!" Screamed Raye as she ran through the doors to find her daughter dissapearing.  
"Mommy! Help me!!" Were the last words anyone heard Annika say.  
"NOOO! My baby! Come back!!! Come back!!" Raye yelled as she sank to her knees. Everything was silent, so silent you could have heard a pin drop, except for the broken sobbing of Raye. The only things running were the tears from everyone's eyes. Even Setsuna was shedding tears, even though she knew what was going to happen.  
Raye stayed on her knees, screaming with tears streaming down her face. She was a wreck. The rest of the Scouts tried to help her but all she did was yell, "Go away! Leave me alone!!" and "I want my baby back!! Bring me my baby back!! Oh why, why my sweet precious little angel!"  
No one said a thing until they heard a bad, annoying laugh like Emerald's.  
"Oh, please! You really make me laugh!"  
"Oh, you are really going to pay!" Raye stood up with rage on her face.  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
The voice just blocked it.  
"Wait, you guys!" Mercury cried. "That's the future...the future..."  
"The future Cosmic..."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part Three

1/17/02  
Chibi Scouts: Stars  
By: Princess Mina  
Edited by: Sailor Pluto  
Rating: PG  
  
Author/disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chibi Scouts or any Sailor Moon characters except for the ones which I created myself. The Chibi Scouts, except Rini, belong to Angel Raye.  
  
Part 3: Starshooters  
  
~A Couple of Days Later~  
  
*How could this be?* Raye asked herself. Raye was outside sitting on one if the many palace swings. *Why did she so it?* She thought. *Why would Cosmic Sailor Neptune do that? Why my baby?* As Raye was thinking this she started to cry. Raye had not stopped crying for the past couple days. She could not force herself to do anything. It took all of her might to get out of bed, and sleeping pills had to put her to bed.  
  
Everyone was just as bad, especialy Haruka and Michiru. They just could not believe that their little girl would do that. Every celebration was canceled due to the events that had just happened.  
  
Gloria was worst of all the Chibi Scouts, because she and Annika were like sisters. When she saw that it was Cosmic Sailor Neptune, she ran as fast as she could to the palace. She kept telling herself: "It's not true! It's not true! This is all a dream!"  
But she knew in her heart that it wasn't and that she actually had lost her best friend.  
"NOOOOOO!" She screamed. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" Gloria was in tears, her face was bright red and puffy by the time Mina found her.  
  
~Gloria's Room~  
  
"Mom," Gloria said.  
"Yes?" Mina replied as she came through the doorway.  
"Why did future Hope have to do that? Why did she have to kill Annika?"  
"I don't know sweety!" Mina said as she went over to Gloria and gave her a hug and kiss. "I don't know."  
But there is someone who does know why...  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
P.s. Thanks again! 


	4. Part 4

Chibi Scouts: Stars  
  
Part 4  
  
By: Princess Mina  
  
Editor: Sailor Pluto  
  
E-mail: Copeland@iland.net  
  
Date Finished: 4-13-02  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. In addition, the Cosmic and Chibi Senshi belongs to Angel Raye, except Rini. Rini belongs to Sailor Moon's owner.  
  
  
  
~Cosmic Senshi Period (future)~  
  
"Sailor Neptune, you do realize that your daughter had just killed another scout."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Neptune said solemnly.  
  
"Because of her doing we have lost everyone in the Mars Family except Sailor Mars!" Serenity scolded, she was on her last nerve.  
  
"Yes, and I am ready to punish her for that." Neptune stated, but in her heart, she believed that it was Hope.  
  
"Well, bring her to me! You are not going to punish her now! She just broke a royal law!" Serenity bellowed.  
  
"Yes," Neptune kneeled and left to fetch her daughter. Neptune busted into tears as she walked solemnly to Hope's corridors. She just couldn't believe all of this.  
  
When she got to Hope's corridors, she was not there. There was a note on the dinning room table saying:  
  
Dearest Family, 7-28-3111  
  
I went to the Caribbean for about 3 weeks! Be back soon!  
  
Love to all  
  
~Hope  
  
PS: This was a sudden come up! And my dearest husband, I tried to call you but I could not get though, and I will get back to you ASAP!  
  
"Wait, this dated a week and a half ago! How could she be there and here?" Neptune said to her self. "That just makes no scents!"  
  
"No, you are right, Neptune." Pluto said.  
  
"Oh.. Pluto it's you. What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, look into your mirror, for there is where you will find the answer you are looking for." Pluto answered softy.  
  
"Thank you, but why didn't you say anything before?!"  
  
"You know I can not give any history away unless it means life or death."  
  
Than Pluto left, leaving Neptune by herself.  
  
*But..* was all Neptune could think?  
  
She went back to her corridors and looked into her mystical mirror.  
  
"Mystical Mirror please show me what my heart desires!" Neptune said as she  
  
was holding the mirror up to her face.  
  
The mirror showed her Hope relaxing on a bleach, than with out anything said it flashed to a dark lab with Cosmic Neptune talking to someone. Michru could not make out the other figure.  
  
"That's IT!"  
  
Neptune ran as fast as she could back to the throne room were the queen and king were.  
  
"I have proof, your majesties, that it was not my baby, but a clone or a like a like of some kind!" Neptune said as she did her bowings.  
  
"Show us!" Serenity said.  
  
Neptune again flashed the mystical mirror and again it showed both pictures.  
  
"Neptune, this does not show anything!" Endymion cried.  
  
"Read there lips, please your majesties, just do it for me!" Neptune begged.  
  
"Alright, we will, but no said it will do you any good." Serenity lashed back.  
  
" In the second scene, it shows this "Cosmic Neptune" saying 'Master, I now have them believing that Cosmic Neptune is the killer of Cosmic Mars, and her generation!' See you majesties, I would think that Hope would never do anything like that." Neptune said.  
  
"Yes, well it is, but you need to bring us Hope still, the Real Hope!" The King said. "Now you're dismissed!"  
  
And Neptune left.  
  
~Dark Corridor~  
  
"Master, I will now go for Cosmic Mercury, if I get her mother weak by trapping her baby, then she will be weak and unable to work which…"  
  
"I know what it means, NOW go Kitty and don't make any mistakes!"  
  
"Yes, Master!" Kitty said kneeling and she was gone.  
  
~ Palace ~  
  
"I am so glad finally let us out." Ariel said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Me too, but remember if we need help mom said we must push our communicator buttons!" Madelyn said.  
  
"I know, I also understand because it has only been a week since we lost Annika." Ariel said mournfully.  
  
Yeah…. thought Madelyn.  
  
"How about we just go and still on the swings so our mommy can see us through the windows." Ariel said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two girls were just sitting on the swings talking when they heard a voice say, "Hello, Princess Ariel, and good-bye!" As soon as Ariel turned around to see who it was, there was a bright beam of light coming towards her.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Madelyn screamed as she jumped in front of Ariel, and the bright beam of light stuck Madelyn in her back, she could feel the light piercing her right through her back, and it felt like someone had struck two thousand knives through her.  
  
"NOOOO!" Ariel screamed as her best friend fell right into her arms.  
  
"Ariel…*swallows hard* this is my job…. To die…. For every..one I care about…  
  
Tell…everyone.. that I…love..that I love…them…" were Madelyn's last dieing words.  
  
1 To be continued…  
  
Thank you again! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
E-mail me!  
  
~Princess Mina! 


	5. Part 5

Chibi Scouts: Stars  
Part 5   
By: Princess Mina  
E-Mail: Copeland@iland.net   
Editor: Sailor Pluto  
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. In addition, the Chibi Scouts   
belong to Angel Raye! But she does not own Rini. Naoko does! I just   
own this story, so please do not steal it!   
  
Part 5:Starshooters   
  
"What happened here?!" A terrified voice asked.   
"NOOO!" Ariel screamed as she held her lifeless friend. Ariel stared   
into space as if this was all a dream. Her lap and hands were covered   
in Madelyn's deep red blood  
"Aunt Hotaru, I swear I didn't do it!" Ariel cried.  
"NOO!" Hotaru roared through her tears as she ran over to her bloody,   
lifeless daughter.  
"What happened here!? TELL ME ARIEL!" She shrieked.   
"A.. beam of light was coming towards me, and.. and that's all I   
remember, until Madelyn fell into my arms and told me 'Tell mama that I   
love her and that this is my job.' I swear that is all I can   
remember!" Ariel declared. "I didn't do it.." She started bawling. "I   
didn't do it! *sniffs* I didn't.."   
"I know little one." Hotaru stated. She was still crying, but she knew   
she had to be strong for Ariel.  
"Oh.. NO!" Lita yelled as she was running over.  
"Here, I will go get Amy!" She said as she ran back to the Palace.   
"NO… not another one!" Amy whispered with one hand over her mouth. She   
ran out the door and followed Lita to Ariel and Hotaru.  
As Amy ran out of the palace, another eye-piercing beam came   
out, and took Ariel's precious little life.   
Amy stood there frozen in shock, trying to tell herself that it was   
just a dream, taht it wasn't real.   
  
~Bad Guy Realm~   
"Good work, Kitty, two for the price of one!" An evil voice cackled   
into his little globe!   
He looked like Wiseman from the Negamoon. (HHEEE couldn't think of   
anything else)   
  
~Back at the Palace~  
"NNNOOO!" Amy screamed as she ran to her dying child.   
"Ariel, NO! Wake up baby come on, please my precious daughter, wake   
up!" Amy pleaded.  
"Mama, I am glad to be in your arms for the last time. I love you! And   
I always will!" Ariel whispered as she drifted off.   
"NO!" Amy whispered tearfully. She rocked back in forth with her child   
in her arms.  
"This is not real! It's a dream!" Everyone was crying. Hotaru had   
Madelyn's unresponsive body in her arms. Both Amy and Hotaru were   
covered in blood and tears.   
Crystal Tokyo was in a silence all day, not even the birds sang.   
Inside the Palace was different because the Senshi knew they had to get   
ready for battle. They had told there daughters that they were to stay   
in their quarters and not to leave them unless they were with an adult.   
"The children will now have a tutor instead of going to the public   
school!" The Queen explained. "I know this is a sad day, but we as   
scouts must move on. We really have no choice!"   
"Wait!" Called a stern voice from the back.  
"Sailor Pluto!" Venus exclaimed.  
"I am here to tell you that something is going to happen; and that the   
little ones must die for this cause!" Sailor Pluto stated.   
"What!?" Everyone cried out in shock. They just sat there dumbfounded!   
  
~End of Part 5~  
  
P.S. So what did you think of it? Like that, I left you in a   
cliffhanger! *smiles* MUHAAA! Ah.. J/K! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Until we meet again!   
~Princess Mina 


End file.
